prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
Metamorphose ~Young Girls LOVE
is a group song sung by Cure Dream, Cure Rouge, Cure Lemonade, Cure Mint and Cure Aqua. It can be found in the Extraordinary! Door of Courage CD with an off vocal as well as the first vocal album. Lyrics Romaji= Kibō no chikara to mirai no hikari Karei ni habataku itsutsu no kokoro Yes!Purikyua 5! #FF2400|Ro}}/ / / Genki ippai kōkishin ōsei shippai bakkari shiteru kedo demo #FF2400|Ro}}/ / / Kibō no chikara wo shinjiru kimochi pinku zettai yakusoku mamorinuku yo! #FF2400|Ro}}/ / / "Yumemiru otome no sokojikara ukete minasai #FB607F|Dr}}/ / / Makezugirai supōtsu ban'nō bōisshu na ninki mono demo #FB607F|Dr}}/ / / Choppiri kowagari nayami ōki toshigoro akai jōnetsu de yami wo kudake! #FB607F|Dr}}/ / / "Junjō otome no honō no chikara ukete minasai #FB607F|Dr}}/ / / Kirari hikaru kyūto na miryoku joyū mezashi benkyōchū demo #FB607F|Dr}}/ / / Toki ni wa tsurakute nakitai hi mo aru no remon no egao de fukitobasou! #FB607F|Dr}}/ / / "Kagayaku otome no hajikeru chikara ukete minasai Min'na de issho ni yume wo mezasou Kurushikute mo tachimukae Go!Go! Kibō no chikara to mirai no hikari Karei ni habataku itsutsu no kokoro Yes!Purikyua 5! #FB607F|Dr}}/ / / Dokusho daisuki shōsetsuka mezasu ottori shiteru yasuragi kei demo #FB607F|Dr}}/ / / Heiwa wo aisuru kimochi wa yuzuranai midori no negai wo kanaeru tame! #FB607F|Dr}}/ / / "Daichi wo yurugasu otome no ikari ukete minasai #FB607F|Dr}}/ / / Seito kaichō sekinin jūdai ichido kimetara saigo made demo #FB607F|Dr}}/ / / Kokoro ga sabishiku setsunaku naru hi mo aru aozora miagete egao de Fight! #FB607F|Dr}}/ / / "Iwa wo mo kudaku otome no gekiryū ukete minasai Pinkī atsumete torimodoshitai Koko to Nattsu no daiji na furusato Kibō no chikara to mirai no hikari Karei ni habataku itsutsu no kokoro Yes!Purikyua 5! Mite mite mite ne♪ |-|Kanji= 希望の力と　未来の光 華麗に羽ばたく５つの心　Yes!プリキュア5! 「大いなる希望の力・キュアドリーム」 元気いっぱい　好奇心旺盛　失敗ばっかりしてるけど　でも 希望の力を信じる気持ちピンク　絶対　約束守り抜くよ！ 「夢みる乙女の底力　受けてみなさい　プリキュア・ドリームアタック」 みてみてみてね♪ 「情熱の赤い炎・キュアルージュ」 負けず嫌い　スポーツ万能　ボーイッシュな人気者　でも ちょっぴり恐がり　悩み多き年頃　赤い情熱で闇を砕け！ 「純情乙女の炎の力　受けてみなさい　プリキュア・ルージュファイヤー」 みてみてみてね♪ 「はじけるレモンの香り・キュアレモネード」 キラリ光るキュートな魅力　女優めざし勉強中　でも 時にはつらくて泣きたい日もあるの　レモンの笑顔で吹き飛ばそう！ 「輝く乙女の弾ける力　受けてみなさい　プリキュア・レモネードフラッシュ」 みてみてみてね♪ みんなで一緒に　夢をめざそう 苦しくても　立ち向かえGo!Go! 希望の力と　未来の光 華麗に羽ばたく５つの心　Yes!プリキュア5! 「安らぎの緑の大地・キュアミント」 読書大好き　小説家目指す　おっとりしてる安らぎ系　でも 平和を愛する気持ちはゆずらない　緑の願いを叶えるため！ 「大地を揺るがす乙女の怒り　受けてみなさい　プリキュア・ミントプロテクション」 みてみてみてね♪ 「知性の青き泉・キュアアクア」 生徒会長　責任重大　一度決めたら最後まで　でも 心が寂しく　切なくなる日もある　青空　見上げて笑顔でFight! 「岩をも砕く乙女の激流　受けてみなさい　プリキュア・アクアストリーム」 みてみてみてね♪ ピンキー集めて　取り戻したい ココとナッツの　大事な故郷 希望の力と　未来の光 華麗に羽ばたく５つの心　Yes!プリキュア5! みてみてみてね♪ |-|English= With the power of hope and the light of the future The five hearts flying ever so gracefully Yes!Pretty Cure 5! "The power of great hope・Cure Dream" I'm full of energy and full of curiosity though I can't do anything but make mistakes, however No matter what I'll keep my promises that I make for I believe in the pink power of hope! "The great potential of a young girl's dream... Take this! Pretty Cure・Dream Attack!" Please watch out for me♪ "The red flame of passion・Cure Rouge" I never give up and I'm good at many sports, I guess I'm kind of boyish and popular, although I'm also a frightened and troubled young girl but I'll crush the darkness with my red passion! "The powerful flame of a young girl's pure heart, take this! Pretty Cure・Rouge Fire!" Please watch out for me♪ "The effervescence of bursting lemon・Cure Lemonade" I have a very cute and sparkling charm about me even when studying I strive to be an actress, though From time to time hard days come along and make me want to cry but I blow them away with my lemon like smile! "The effervescent power of a young girl's sparkle, take this!Pretty Cure・Lemonade Flash" Please watch out for me♪ As we all head towards our dreams together Even if it's difficult we'll stand up and Go!Go! With the power of hope and the light of the future The five hearts flying ever so gracefully Yes!Pretty Cure 5! "The green earth of tranquility・Cure Mint" I love reading as I'm striving to be a novelist, I am a gentle and peaceful person, but In order to realize my very own green desire I won't turn over my love for peace and harmony! "The earth tremors of a young girl's anger, take this! Pretty Cure・Mint Protection" Please watch out for me♪ "The blue spring of intelligence・Cure Aqua" As the student club president I have important duties, once I decide on something, I never give up on it, though There are painful days when I feel very lonely but I look upon the blue sky and fight it with my smile! "The earth tremors of a young girl's anger, take this! Pretty Cure・Aqua Stream" Please watch out for me♪ Collecting all the pinkies that we desire to take back So we regain Coco's and Nuts's precious home With the power of hope and the light of the future The five hearts flying ever so gracefully Yes!Pretty Cure 5! Please watch out for us♪ Audio Category:Songs Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5 Category:Music Category:Character Songs Category:Image Songs